Set Your Watch To It
by Dajypop
Summary: 11. Frenzied Quickie. Colin can't help himself when he's drunk, and Andy isn't a very good pretender. Colin Moriarity X Andy Stahl


**Title:** Set Your Watch By It  
**Author:** Daisy  
**Fandom:** Fallout 3  
**Setting:** The back of Moriarity's Saloon, random time during the game  
**Pairing:** Colin Moriarity X Andy Stahl  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 1427  
**Type of Work:** Number 11 of the 100 Themes Challenge: Sexual Stimulation  
**Status:** Complete  
**Warnings:** Voyeurism, Public Sex, Anal, Rough sex, Sadomasochism, Drunken Sex, Smoking, Alcohol Abuse, Struggling, Cradle Robbing, Little Preparation  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the world they are in, though I do own a copy of the game.  
**Summary:** 11. Frenzied Quickie. Colin can't help himself when he's drunk, and Andy isn't a very good pretender.

**AN:** So, I decided to try and do this so that I could write some more, because I love writing sex scenes more than anything. This just seemed right up my alley, you know? This is going to be across multiple fandoms and many pairings, often not connecting. If you want to vote on the next pairing that I do, head over to my deviantart (Missus-Cellophane) and cast your vote! The third one is up, currently. Anyway, without further adieu.

**Set Your Watch By It******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The tin wall shuddered with a thunderlike groan as Andy Stahl was very nearly forced to patch the holes with his own body, a hard and demanding one pressed tight to his back. While the patrons and employees alike jumped, none were primed to speak of the reason for the noise, simply coming to realize that it was nine o'clock, and that this was a normal occurrence.

"Ye li' tha', ye slut?" Alcohol on his breath already, Colin gruffly whispered into the shell of his pseudo-secret lover, biting roughly into his neck afterward. The only response Andy deigned to give him was a half-choked moan and the slightest backward buck of his hips. Soon, his chest was being mercilessly ground into the cold metal wall before him, and he was certain he would come out with some bleeding cuts if the elder wasn't more careful. Just more revenge for him to claim later, he supposed. "'Course ye do, Andy, yer practically beggin' fer it."

"Fuckin' shut up and stop _teasing_!" The younger finally managed, having had enough of Colin's leg roughly jamming between his and only encouraging him to buck and whine further. Hating the sort of desperation that the Irishman drug out of him during times like these, he struggled as he usually did, but to no avail. As usual. It was almost a planned dance, by this point, Colin's rough treatment and Andy's denial and struggles to break free that turned into little more than a rather frenzied brush with fate.

The Irishman's grin was felt more than seen as it dropped to that bruised neck, deft fingers quickly tugging and ripping at the younger's shirt to bare his shoulder, which was soon left covered in saliva and more dark rings in the shape of a sinful mouth. Of course, this did little more than excite the frustrated man beneath him, who was busy trying to earn his own hands back from the one-handed grip above his head. A wild kick landed on a muscled thigh, though neither seemed to count it as more than added foreplay. Shoving his body harder into the other, until he was flat against the wall and trying to push through the holes in the tin, the elder just smirked into his hair and growled out a soft reply.

"Stop teasin'? Bu' 't always makes ye so much more compliant, Lad." Purring in that rich accent, he finally pulled back and allowed for the other to push from the wall, panting and cursing all the same. Turning to level a glare heated by passion on the elder, he hardly had a chance to open his mouth before he had a tongue halfway down his throat, and his freed body felt the warming, biting metal of the back of the Saloon once more. Hands firmly held above his head, and that thigh snugly fit back between his legs, the poor soul merely giving a weak cry as he was shoved up the wall.

Writhing and fighting his inevitable fate all the same, both knew that it was little more than a game at this point. There was no way that Colin could mistake what he felt against his thigh, and there really was no point in trying to deny his attractive partner anymore, except that the more he fought, the more they both seemed to enjoy it. Struggling and trying to free his hands, he didn't bother with the gasp he heard of a passerby as they hurried on by, eyes likely locked on his face. By this point, the only eyes he would care about were those of his family, which he didn't see for now, thankfully.

Mind drawn back by a strong set of teeth trying to rip a chunk from his shoulder again, Moriarity grinned that shit-eating grin of his and licked the spot a second later. It wasn't remorseful in the least, simply another tease added to the tension between them. Humping a little against his lover's stomach, he finally reached for the fabric keeping them from skin-on-skin contact, his hands having been freed so that Colin's could be filled with firm, round globes. Pants were quickly being shifted and dropped, the elder's to the ground and the youngers hooked around his knees.

Knowing it would be painful when the spit-slicked fingers entered him and prepared him none-too gently, Andy bit hard into the elder's earlobe, nearly tasting blood as he gave a keening whine. As expected, his Irishman was hardly gentle, rather shoving and twisting his nearly dry fingers around a few times before finally hitting the spot that released his locked jaw. A wild, guttural groan left the younger and he nearly howled to the sky as that spot was hit and his vision sputtered a moment. Panting, he urged his hips down, trying to get more pressure on that spot, though it seemed Colin had had enough waiting.

With little more than a flick of his wrist, the two fingers were gone and replaced with something much bigger that left the redhead with a clenched jaw and nails biting into his palms. Kneading his ass in hopes of making the pain lessen, the drunken man finally reached up and took to jerking a bit at his lover's arousal, hoping to get him to relax and feel the pleasure quicker as he sunk him down unceremoniously. Their sex was never kind or gentle, not unless Andy was pleasantly so drunk he couldn't even walk straight, and this time was no different than the countless others before.

Soon, before he had even gotten used to the intrusion, those hips began to rock. At first it seemed to be in mere centimeters, barely even making a difference, but all too soon the entire length seemed to be yanking itself out and cramming itself back in. Colin's head fell to his lover's shoulder and he panted hotly as the hot, wet pressure milked his cock, forcing his own teeth to find purchase on a firm pectoral and not let go. This was just a game to see who fell first, but it seemed that the clamping heat around him was going to undo his inebriated body before he had the chance to really get going.

That being a problem, the Irishman hardened his resolve and soon the younger male was crying out to the sky above them, slamming it into the wall behind him so hard his vision swam. It was little more than the pleasure coursing through his body every time his prostate was viciously beaten into that kept him from caring, however. Legs wrapping around the other's waist loosely, he effectively trapped the white-haired male into giving hard, deep bucks of his hips that had both of them swiftly moving towards the edge of their pleasure, much to everyone in the area's relief.

Frantic hips began to be the cause of nearly thunder-like sounds from the tin that Andy was slamming against, and the two grew into a more tightly knit cluster the closer they grew to that sweet release. With a choked moan, toes curling in his boots, the younger's body grew stiff and his mouth turned into a giant 'O' of pleasure. In seconds, his body clamped and spasmed so much around poor Colin that he couldn't hold it anymore, hands nearly fisting in the younger's rear as he curled inwards with a low groan of satisfaction.

The chill night air soon tapped into their warm cocoon, and the pair eventually pulled from the wall and each other. Righting their clothes and trying to find the most comfortable way to walk, the pair left their company with a chaste, rough kiss and a bit of a limp on Andy's part. The two never stayed together long after their not-so-secret trysts, and they didn't think to change that routine, now.

Watching Andy limp away, towards the ramp that would take him back to his sister's shop, Colin chuckled a little and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his shirt pocket before lighting up. Someone passed him by, and gave him a bit of an alarmed look, though all he did was smirk and let them walk past. It was always a whole new level of beautiful to watch Andrew Stahl walk away with a growing stain in the seat of his pants. And they would do the same thing tomorrow night at precisely nine o'clock, as well, and everyone knew it. It was like the chiming of a clock, anymore, in Megaton.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

AN: So, there is the first theme. I'm actually pretty happy with how this came out! This is the first time I've written Colin, but I think it turned out good. ^^


End file.
